


Guilty pleasure

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Had To, If it wasn't for 'Sick of hiding my heartbeat' I wouldn't do that, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, No it isn't a Poem for a guilty sadist reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Sayori wakes up just to find out she isn't in her house alone.





	Guilty pleasure

Sayori woke up. For some reason, she didn't feel her usual morning 'uh yet another day' feeling. Maybe her medications finally started working? Yeah, it must be it.

Faded memories of a pillow fight came to her mind as she noticed few white feathers on her right side. 

She didn't only notice feathers. She felt smell of fresh made pancakes. Well, she didn't really want to eat (and it could be one of her medication's side effects), but who is so stupid to say 'no' to the pancakes? 

Then, Sayori slowly realised something. Her parents weren't home this night. And they totally aren't physically able to come back here. Also, if it was her boyfriend, Arata, he'd wake her up before making her breakfast.

Who was it? 

Someone was here. Sayori could feel their presence. Shock didn't allow her to properly sit on her bed, so she just lied in horror, waiting for the intruder to come. Oh, no. Now, when she doesn't want to die, someone breaks into her house and makes pancakes before killing her? It has to be a joke.

Adrenaline rushing in her veins, Sayori took the big pillow and held it like a weapon. The door made this weird noise and there came...

"Natsuki?"

"If you dare to throw this pillow at me once again, I'll throw these pancakes in your face" Natsuki said, a tray with neat pancake tower in her hands. She smiled warmly, tips of her little fangs visible on her lower lip. "Hope you're fine after this n-night... not that I l-liked it or anything..."

"This... night?"

"Yeah. Geez, eat something. You're not able to think when you're hungry." Natsuki placed the tray on Sayori's bed and sat next to it. She had Sayori's sweatshirt on. It looked like she could drown in it. 

Sayori couldn't resist the power of pancake. Let's face it, nobody would.

"So gooood" Sayori said, her cheeks all stuffed with pancake bites.

"Yeah, you said it after our little adventure." Natsuki laughed, then ate a whole pancake faster than any mortal being ever did. 

"Adventure?" Sayori asked. Then, suddenly, everything came to her head.

Oh, no.

Oh no.

Oh. No.

"Oh, yeah" Natsuki said. "Can you stop thinking so loud, thank you? Like, I'm eating a pancake right now, if I wanted you to repeat meaningless noises, I'd be eating something else."

Sayori blushed. How did it even happen? 

"And this note on your fridge says you should take two of these today" Natsuki gave Sayori two small white tablets. "Wait, I'll bring you some water. If you eat every single pancake, I will tear every single one of your limbs."

Oh. So it really did happen.

Sayori recalled it all and oh boy, what a night it was. And all after this one small pillow fight. 

But there was one problem: Sayori had a boyfriend. And this boyfriend was her neighbour. 

She cheated on him with their friend. It was a problem. A big one.

Giving Sayori a glass of water Natsuki yawned.

"I think I should go to sleep. Some d-dummy didn't let me to."

"I'm sorry?"

"For what?" Natsuki yawned once again and curled up like a cat. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

_To: Arata ♥_

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry really really sorry for doing this_

_To: Sayocutie_

_What's happening?_

_Sayori?_

_I'm coming._

Arata quickly grabbed his sweater and left his home. Not asking, he opened the door and rushed to Sayori's room.

Taking a deep breath, he came in.

"Sayori?"

"I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!"

"Why is Natsuki sleeping like a cat?" Arata asked with a light smile. "And what exactly did you do?"

"Why are you screaming, d-dummy..." Natsuki yawned for the third time. "Oh, Arata. Hi, you loud-"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry to interrupt you. Can you tell me why Sayori is apologizing to me?"

Natsuki smirked.

"I didn't just kissed her, we went all the way and liked it" she quoted.

Sayori hid her face in her hands. Arata gave her a tight hug, his face unshaved and his sweater still a little bit wet.

"Sayori, don't worry. I know."

"You... know?"

"Yeah. I even said to you that if you... have fun with other people, it's okay. You still are my girlfriend. I still love you. And... OUCH!"

"You nearly tripped the tray! I just had to do something before you do something endlessly s-stupid!"

"Natsuki, it doesn't mean that you had to bite me!"

"It was a quick time event!" Natsuki really looked like a small angry cat now. 

"Hey! Why not resolve it with a quick pillow fight?" Sayori said, recovering from her endless pit of despair.

Natsuki tried to ask if this fight is going to end like the one yesterday, but Arata's already thrown a pillow at her.

 

And Sayori took her medication and they all were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> It's inspired by my frist contact with my medication, which is used also to treat depression. Let's just say I went all crazy and didn't know what I did and my friends had to tell me lolol ~~(but I didn't end up in my bed with a smol amgery tsundere ehehe)~~
> 
> Also it's pretty exaggerated, don't worry that your medication will make you unable to remember anything.


End file.
